Ichigo Kurasaki: Urahara's legacy
by phantomdemon2
Summary: Ichigo is left everything Urahara has in a will and because of an accident goes to youkai academy with some others. First chapter is a better summery go to second chapter for actual story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is AU, in this universe its been years since the end of all the trouble that plagued Ichigo and friends and many of the normal humans have died, Urahara as well. Our favorite scientist left a will that gave EVERYTHING he owned to Ichigo, from the shop, to all off his experiments, to his hat. Ichigo in honor of his memory learned all off what Urahara had left him. Kido, how to build his own inventions, and even how to have his zanpakuto in human form like his cane.

Ichigo starts continuing Urahara's research in two ancient bonding rituals, one for marriage, the other for warriors. The marriage ritual would merge the two's life force allowing a longer life and any damage done to one would be split with their partner. The warrior ritual connected the two warriors and allowed them to gain the others ability, if one was great at kido and the other sucked the one that sucked would be able to then learn how not to suck... at kido. Any ability's that one had could then be learned by the other. Urahara was trying to merge the two rituals into one that would allow two warriors the others power, life, and skill in symbiosis with the hogyoku as the base. Ichigo was testing how the binding circle reacted to his mixed hollow and shinigami Reiatsu when an accident happened. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng(who was following Yoruichi) popped in to visit Ichigo when the two of them were pushed onto Ichigo by Nel, who was coming to play with Ichigo, who fell with the two.

This caused Ichigo to fall and scrap his hand on one of the rituals sharp rocks and place that hand on the hogyoku, while all three girls accidentally kiss Ichigo from the fall(how I don't know). Because of the blood, Reiatsu, and the kiss, the ritual activates causing unexpected changes to all four of them. It heals part of Nel's mask causing her to gain a teenage appearance, it de-ages both Yoruichi and Sui-Feng to a 20-year old's appearance, and causes Ichigo to become thinner and his muscles compact making him more flexible while still maintaining his strength. All four can now learn how to change into an animal like Yoruichi and parts of their personalities merge.

Because of this they have to leave, ichigo somehow merged with both the hogyoku, fusing his physical and spiritual boy, and the ritual and the others changed too much to go back to their old jobs, so with one of Urahara's inventions they go to a different universe where no one can follow them. They land in the Rosario+Vampire universe where ichigo will take tsukune's place in the show. Yoruichi will follow him in cat form to run recon on the campus and generally help out in secret, she will show herself to the gang when they earn her trust. Nel and Sui-Feng will enroll into the academy the same time as Kokoa does, so not to arouse suspicion. Ichigo will use his power and inventions to help out Moka, Kokoa, Hurumu, Mizore and Yukari's lives for the better and make the school safer. Note this is Rated M for a reason have Gorey fights scene and Lemons.


	2. Chapter 2

** Gonna be blunt, I can't write well, but it seems that the people who reviewed wanted me to write this story so I will TRY to write Urahara's Legacy. It is still a challenge however so if you wish to make your own go right ahead, I simply ask you inform me so I can read your guys works.**

Ichigo stood in the middle of a giant runic circle garbed in baggy black pants, a t-shirt with the number 15, wearing a green and white bucket hat, and a pitch black cane by his side. He looked at the circle as he started taking notes on the different sections of the circle. The circle seemed to be a strange combinations of kanji and ancient languages long forgotten. The materials making up the circle were just as equally strange, made up of rocks that were as black as the night or white as snow, that seemed to flow like liquid, constantly moving and shifting positions and design. Ichigo looked at the one object in the runic ritual that didn't move, the Hogyoku, or do be more precise, half of the complete hogyoku.

Long ago Urahara separated the Hogyoku into the two separate ones they were before Aizen merged them. Urahara had given one to Ichigo with one instruction "Show it your **INSTICT** and **WILL**." so that's what he did. Ichigo merged with the Hogyoku in a manner similar to what Aizen did but with one difference, Aizen was seeking to make the Hogyoku his, while Ichigo, when faced with the manifestation of it in his inner world consumed it. Ichigo slashed it, smashed it, blasted it, and faced it with all his power. Every drop of power Ichigo had, Shinigami or Hollow, was used to dominate the Hogyoku and take it's power into himself, scaring every Shinigami who didn't know Ichigo personally.Central 46 banned Ichigo from S.S. except during times of emergency, making Ichigo unable to see a majority of his friends(officially).

Using this extra time Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo and played with Nel, practiced with his Hollow powers, and forged a better relationship with many of the surviving arrancers. When not in Hueco Mundo he practiced his Shinigami powers under the shop, Kido, Shunpo, Hakuda, and Jizen. Yoruichi stopped by and helped train Ichigo in the various Onmitsukidō and Shinigami techniques or had him stop and rest so he didn't run himself into the ground. During these times the two learned a lot about each other, favorite colors, favorite foods, favorite techniques, and other random facts about each other. It was during one of these visits that he personally met Sui-Feng.

Ichigo impressed Sui-Feng by his ability to sneak into Soul Society, make it passed Kenpachi unscathed, talk with his friends, and steal stuff from the Research division with only Ichigo, Yoruichi and herself knowing the extent of what he's done. Ichigo further endeared himself to Sui-Feng when he pranked her idiot vice-captain by stealing and hiding all of his snack food. They grew closer as they started sparring together and training Ichigo's ninja/Onmitsukidō skills. Ichigo and Yoruichi were the only two people who could say that they truly knew Sui-Feng after all was said and done.

Ichigo was currently seeing how the Ritual was reacting to his Shinigami/Hollow Reiatsu when sensed two presences behind him. Standing before him were Yoruichi and Sui-Feng looking at him in amusement and exasperation as at the moment he looked exactly like Urahara."Ichigo how are" Yoruichi started to say before she was interrupted by a loud "**IYSTIGO"**. Nel came flying towards the three of them at high speeds catching Yoruichi and Sui-Feng by their necks and sending all three of them into Ichigo. As the four of them collided Ichigo fell onto the ground slicing open his hand on one of the ritual's rocks, the cut then landed on the Hogyoku as Nel, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng all kissed Ichigo by accident. Yoruichi was kissing the left side of his lips, Nel the middle, and Sui-Feng the right.

The Hogyoku started to glow as the three of them started to glow as Reiatsu flooded their systems and a large dust cloud surrounded them.

"COUGH COUGH Is everyone all right?" Ichigo cried out before the smoke cleared away."FUCK" was all Ichigo said as the smoke finally lifted.

**So how was it. Leave some reviews because I read them and see what you have to say. This was going to be just a challenge but the four reviews I got convinced me otherwise so there you go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you guys not like writing reviews, I've got like the same people reviewing each chapter, reviews are my source of motivation you know. But I thank all of you who have read, review, favorited, and followed this story. Can someone come up with a better summery for me, I suck at them. Please and thank you.**

_The Hogyoku started to glow as the three of them started to glow as Reiatsu flooded their systems and a large dust cloud surrounded them._

"_COUGH COUGH Is everyone all right?" Ichigo cried out before the smoke cleared away."FUCK" was all Ichigo said as the smoke finally lifted. _ Nel, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng clothes were ripped to shreds giving Ichigo a full view of what happened to them, Nel, it seemed, had turned into a teenager just a little younger than what Ichigo looked like, with her broken mask fixed about halfway and her face showing confusion. Yoruichi looked a little older than Ichigo with an expression that was somewhere between exasperation, amusement, and uncertainty. Sui-Feng appeared to be the same age as Nel, she appeared to have grown a little and her breast grew to about Nel's size.

"Ichigo wh-what happened to us?" Sui-Feng stuttered out.

"_SHE STUTTERED!"_ Ichigo thought in amazement before answering "We somehow activated the ritual me and Urahara were working on. It was a combination of rituals from the time before the Shinigami had any form of standard training. These rituals were used much like we use technology today, with the exception that we can reuse technology while they would have to remake the ritual circle."

"But what happened to us!?" Nel and Sui-Feng asked and demanded respectively.

"I'm getting to that, you have to understand that the ritual we used was a combination of ancient rituals forgotten by time, experimental kido, and half of the Hogyoku. Rituals that were meant for one or two Shinigami that didn't even have a Zanpakuto while we have two Shinigami Captains, one Arrancar who used to be an Espada, and one Human/Shinigami/Hollow combination that absorbed half of the Hogyoku and as battled forces that can destroy reality! On top of that I was in the middle of experimenting how the circle handled my messed up Reiatsu when all this happened!" Ichigo said to them. "We are in a situation that as no precedent and never will again as I'm the only one alive with the knowledge of how to create the Rituals. Now we are heading to my lab so I can run some test to see the extent of what happened and how much the ritual effected us Mentally, Spiritually, and Physically."

Nel, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng all needed help standing up and even more help walking as they readjusted themselves to their new body's. Nel asked "Ichigo, whats going to happen to us?"

"I don't know exactly Nel but I can tell you that we will have to leave this dimension for possibly the rest off our lives." At their shocked and questioning stares he continued "Since Aizen killed the previous Central 46 Soul Society has had weekly visits with them in a specially crafted room that negates all abilities,whether they be Hollow or Shinigami, for a short period of time before a week of recharge. At that meeting everyone would see the new Sui-Feng and ask questions. Than seeing has the Central 46 hates and fears me, I would probably get executed or have a bounty placed on my head for 'forcibly binding a captain to my will' as Central will see it. And since we have friends in both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo that would cause a civil war, increasing the need for me and the three of you to be killed."

"But what do you mean another dimension, shouldn't that be impossible?" Sui-Feng asked confused.

"Urahara and I have been working on this since he apprenticed me way back when since we both knew I would grow too powerful for Central to allow."

"Then why did he apprentice you if you would grow too powerful? Why didn't he just make something to seal your power then instead of making you more powerful?" Sui-Feng asked with Yoruichi nodding in the background.

"Uhhh" Ichigo sighed "Urahara apprenticed me for a couple of reasons. One, I was dragged into all of this mainly because he created the Hogyoku and started this whole mess. Two, I was one of the two people in our group, Ishida being the other, who would be able to understand and use all of his knowledge with a little training. Three, I am Human and Hollow and Shinigami, I wield the powers and advantages of all three. I have a Hollow's tough skin, I have the growth rate of a Human, and the ability to withstand life threatening wounds like a Shinigami. And that's only some of the abilities I have, so I was the only one who could handle all of the chemicals and materials that Urahara worked with without dying from them. Now we're at the lab so lay down on the tables as I run the necessary tests, we can continue the discussion after we discover the depths of the transformation."

**So how was the chapter, did I write a long enough chapter or should I try to write longer chapters? Anyway Review down below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I FREAKING HATE THIS CHAPTER! I have ideas for what to do after this chapter but it was tough as hell getting everything I wanted explained adequately and written down plus the accursed Writer's Block. On top off that I was struck with a sudden case of the lazy so I couldn't do much then. UGHH just read before I start ranting on social capitalism or something else just as insane and worthless.**

"Alright, the test results are back and I got some old clothes since your old ones are both torn and no longer fitting." Ichigo said as he walked into the room. In one hand he was reading a printout off the lab results while the other held a box of some of his clothes.

"So what's the results doc." Yoruichi said cheekily as usually.

"Inconclusive, we got some random data and other various figures but simply put we're essentially in the dark when it comes to terms about any adverse effects of that botched ritual. I can tell you that bits of our personalities mixed, Nel's currently in shock, or that I absorbed the other half of the Hogyoku, but none of that helps us know what happened to us.

"Wait, please explain those three in greater detail please." Sui-Feng asked with an incredulous look upon her face.

"Short version is that the ritual mixed a bit of our personalities so we may act like some form of combination of each other at times, Nel because of the change to her mask,size,personality as previously explained, reaction to my Human/Hollow/Shinigami reiatsu, and other currently unkown changes were too much for her still child like mind to handle. She effectively shut down for who knows how long, though the results show she is already starting to recover from it so given a day or two at most, she should be fine. Finally, the first half of the Hogyoku I completely absorbed making every fiber of my being one with the Hogyoku and that called to the its other half during the ritual. Currently the Hogyoku's powers are inactive so I have time to deal with all this other stuff before dealing with it. That enough detail for you for now?"

Sui-Feng asked "Why don't you just call it Vizard reistau?" looking confused. "It has to be easier than saying Human/Hollow/Shinigami reiatsu all the time."

"Because I'm not a Vizard," Ichigo started to explain "the Vizard are Shinigami with hollow reiastu forced unto their soul, and an Arrancar is a Hollow that has survived ripping off part off his mask for imperfect Shinigami powers. I on the other hand was a human who, while gaining latent Shinigami powers, was simultaneously becoming Hollow through completely natural means, the grief and regret in my soul destroying my soul chain and activating powers that were already in my soul. I am the only natural mix between Hollow and Shinigami, yet I still remain human, I am a conundrum that should not be possible, yet, I do . What I am has no name because I am the only one of my kind and I sure as hell won't bother making up a name for myself."

As Ichigo was telling the girls this Nel's eyes, which had dimmed after the ritual, lit up as the shock started to wear off "Won't you be lonely if you're the only one of your kind?" Nel asked.

Ichigo turned his head to Nel and smiled. "Good to see you back in action Nel. But, to answer you question, no I won't get lonely because I have my friends and family. Comrades, who's bonds are unbreakable. So no matter what I am, where I am, or even when I am, I will not be lonely, even if I can not see them again. Besides now I got three beautiful girls coming with me."

This caused all three girls to blush. "This is that mixed personalities thing you were talking about right, because you never would be such a flirt before." Yoruichi said as her blush started fading.

"I believe so, and I think my "prudishness" as you called it was transferred a bit to you, seeing as how all three of you blushed. You never would have blushed from such a little compliment before."

"So what do we do now, besides you know, leaving the dimension."

"Right now we prepare to leave the dimension. All right, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng go out and collect any supplies you want or need to bring with you, I'll prepare everything on my front and help prepare Nel as well. Meet back here when your ready."

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sorry had to get that out. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Can't say anything except sorry for the wait.**

Ichigo, Nel, Yoruichi , and Sui-feng stood in the underground lair in front of a giant spinning distortion floating in midair.

"You want us to go through THAT?" Sui-feng said with a WTF expression on her face.

"This is actually the safer and more stable way. We simply have to jump through and the portal does all the work and the best part his that all items we have won't be effected so we don't have to worry about our possessions. This way we only have to worry about keeping our consciousness separate. When we jump through we will be turned into a representation of our mind akin to that of a human version of our soul-scape if possible."

"Then what's the hard way?" Nel said with a half curious half fearful expression. "And what are those beads you have in your hand."

"The hard way would involve us having to make the entire Urahara Shoten into a missile and sending it through the dimensional gateway like that which a single misstep would lead to whatever dimension we land in explode." Ichigo then lifted up his hand and placed a bead into each one of their hands. "Look inside the beads." He said with a smirk.

Looking inside the beads the three would find miniature versions of the Kurosaki Clinic, the Urahara Shoten, dojo's, and other buildings that anyone of the old Ryoka gang could recognize. "Ichigo what are these marbles really?" Yoruichi asked in wonder.

"They are the buildings you see inside the marble shrunken down or displaced into the inner workings of the marble itself. Each building is in a time lock, deadly to any form off life, but perfect for inanimate objects such as these. The Clinic is packed with medicine, the Dojo is modified to handle reiastu and has weights that are meant for Shinigami, and if you were to go up the stairs you would notice that the Urahara Shoten is missing." Gesturing towards the marble in Yoruichi's hand. "The second we go through the portal the underground training area will be absorbed into the marble and come with us so we don't have to worry about someone finding it. So can we go now or are the three of you going to ask more questions that will stall us leaving?" Ichigo asked with an irritated look on his face.

The three girls shared a guilty look before turning to the portal. Ichigo hit a button on the side on the ground next to the portal and they four of them were dragged into the portal with Ichigo and Nel jumping in, Sui-feng getting dragged in, and Yoruichi shrugging her shoulders and dived head first into the portal. As soon as they entered the portal they started to change forms, but before they could fully become one form they would start transforming into another and the process would repeat and repeat into a light appeared and engulfed the ever-changing forms of the group. When the light faded four figures were in an alley that were not there previously. Ichigo was standing tall, now wearing a black suit with a red tie and sunglasses as his hair now reached the middle of his back.

"OK whats with the costume change Ichigo." Yoruichi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Ichigo looked down at his clothing and started to gather up his reiastu and forced it into the suit he was wearing. As he did so the suit started shifting and becoming different outfits, all black, red, and white. Ichigo started smirking as he realized what he was wearing. "I'm wearing Zangestu's cloak, but it seems to be able to change into other clothes so long as the clothes remain the same color scheme. I have got to thank the old man for this."

As he was saying this a man that was clearly drunk was walking right by the alley way. The man was swaying so much that Ichigo stepped out of the alleyway and helped steady the man who at this point was saying what a great friend the air was. _"How drunk is this guy?" _Was the question on everyone's mind. As Ichigo was helping the drunk a man in priest robes walked by causing Ichigo to stiffen when he felt the man had reiastu and how controlled it was. The priest dropped a sheet of paper that the drunk picked up and after a minute off reading the sheet started giggling even worse than before. Ichigo noticed a second sheet stuck to the back of the paper Mr. Drunk and quickly grabbed as the man walked away.

"You guys feel that? That Priest guy had at least a seated officer's level reiastu and an extreme level of control."

"What should we do about it?" Sui-feng asked "Your the one who has the most knowledge about dimensions so your the one in charge for now.

Looking at the words Youkai Academy Ichigo said only four words "We go to school."

**So was that chapter worth the wait or should dobby iron his hands I mean write chapters quicker. Also I want name ideas on what to call Ichigo since I got no name for him. All right you know the drill REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning I'm About to bitch about my week. FUUUUCCKK my brother is finally getting to see a specific surgeon after a full fucking year of pain and get this the doctor is apparently one of the only people capable of doing the surgery and because he is so fucking busy my brother has to deal with immense pain for a fucking year. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN COMPLAIN. O.K. I'm done now rant is done.**

Ichigo sat at the back of an almost empty bus, the only occupants being Ichigo, a very familiar black cat, the bus driver with glowing eyes, and a kid with forgettable features who kept looking at Ichigo in fear. _"I haven't said a single word to the guy and he looks ready to piss his pants if I so much as glance in his direction." _Ichigo sighed mentally _"Please tell me you guys have some good news for me."_

"_**Well King, we got both. Bad news is that our powers are still out of whack for the most part"**_

"_FUCK! And the Good news?"_

"**_We aren't completely fucked, me and Zangestu managed to access our reiastu so even though we don't know how to use Zangestu in this new world you still got all my secondary powers and the enhanced strength. That should hold over till we figure out how to start kicking as again"_**

Nodding to his inner instincts Ichigo grabbed his what little items he had on him as he got off the now stopped bus. **"WATCH OUT BOYS, THE ACADEMY CAN BE A TERRIFYING PLACE."** And with that ominous statement the bus doors shut and the bus flew back down the very same tunnel it had just come out of. Ichigo and Yoruichi just stared at the entrance with a "That the best you got expression?" look on both of their faces, made even more impressive because Yoruichi was still a cat.

Ichigo now started to examine his surroundings and noticed the dead trees, the tombstones and he even saw that their were nails and voodoo dolls nailed to different trees at random. The trees were cracked and broken in places revealing the nails that had been put into the side off said trees. The most worrying however came from right next to him. "HEY KID." Ichigo shouted "Calm down, your pupils are dilating like crazy, your breathings out of whack and your swaying on your feet. You are clearly either sick or completely overwhelmed so sit down take deep breaths and calm down, I'll walk ahead so you can have some private thoughts to yourself."

Ichigo then started to walk down the path of dead trees and tombstones leaving one very confused and panicked human behind him. As he was walking down the path he started to think on different ways to get back in fighting strength. So wrapped up in these thoughts that he didn't hear the bike until it was about five feet away. The bike hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a tree. _"FUCK. One of those voodoo nails got my neck."_ As Ichigo got up he noticed exactly who it was that sent him flying. Long pink hair around a face that screamed innocence and a figure that would make most models jealous sat on the ground as she got her bearings. He reached down and without even asking pulled her up onto her feet as she grabbed his shirt to get used to standing all of a sudden. Then a drop of blood dripped onto her face as she looked into the eyes of the person helping her.

"Blood." Was all she could make out as she pulled him down and bit into his neck.

"_THE FUCK. WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"_ Ichigo screamed in his head as he realized that the girl he helped was a vampire.

"_**How the fuck did you know she was a vampire?"**_

"_Different universe means that something had to be substituted for lack of hollows and shinigami, in this world it was monsters, even said Yokai Academy. The fact she is sucking my blood means she has to be some form of vampire like creature."_

By this point the pink haired girl had stopped sucking his blood and was apologizing without stopping. "Sorry, I'm so sorry my name is Moka and I don't know what came over me I sorry you must hate me now and I just met and."

"OY, it's fine, just was surprised is all. I don't hate you and I forgive as well the I ask for more of a warning next time. Though if you needed blood so badly wh didn't you get a blood pack from a hosptitul or something.

"I'm not allowed" The girl, Moka, said as she listened heard and saw Ichigo's relaxed tone and appearance "One of Vampires rules is that we can't drink the blood of the dead and something happens to the blood that makes it like drinking from the dead, and there is only one worse thing to drink from."

"Oh, and what's that?" Ichigo asked with a curious expression.

"Drinking from animals, it changes Vampires and causes them to sparkle in sunlight, and what's worse is that even having contact with them transform you into one of them. Moka said with an expression that looked halfway between disgust and horror.

"My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki and I am pleased to meet you but I think we'll be late if we stay here any longer. Lets head to the ceremony before talking some more alright."

"Alright, and thank you for forgiving me."

"Hey it's what friends do." And not realizing the impact those words had on Moka, Ichigo started walking down the path towards his new school.

**SO how was it? And WHY DON'T YOU GUYS REVIEW.?.?.? I GOT LIKE 1 REVIEW LAST CHAPTER. In all seriousness your reviews give me motivation, ideas, and the sense of pride someone likes my work well enough to review. Now I give you all 2 challenges. 1 give me a name to call ichigo as a Monster Race. 2 What abilities and powers do you want to see ichigo developing because of the botched ritual? Review, Pm or write an air message but get me those thoughts people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, its official, the universe hates me. On one of the last days of my families annual vacation my dad had to go to the hospital, he's fine now but come on what are the chances and you can guess I now have to shout, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. It pisses me the hell off not so much it happening but the fact I can't do shit to make anyone feel better. Thank you all for your reviews and for listening to my rants and I hope you continue to do so.**

* * *

"_HOW THE HELL DID I GET LOST?!" _Ichigo thought _"I was following everyone else and I turn around for a second and all of a sudden I'm lost." _Ichigo started looking around the halls, looking for anything that could help him find out where he was.

"Ichigo?"

Turning around he saw a flash of pink as he was glomped by a familiar figure. "Moka please let go now I got to find my class otherwise I'm gonna get in more trouble than I already am." Ichigo looked down and was surprised to see tears in Moka's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo you said earlier that we were friends, did, did you really mean it?" Moka asked.

Ichigo looked into Moka's eyes and saw desperate hope "Moka, I am your friend for as long as you want me to be with you, I promise that no matter what happens we will remain friends." As he spoke these words he could see Moka perking up and her eyes start to shine with happiness. "Now come on, we have to get to class. Which class are you in?" Moka cleaned up the last of her tears and showed him her schedule. "No way, we have the same homeroom. And it's the door were standing right outside of."

Ichigo just shook his head and opened the door for the both of them. "Sorry we're late but we couldn't find the class room."

"OH, that's all right just take a seat you two."

"Got it" "Thank you" Ichigo and Moka replied respectively.

"Now where was I?" The cat eared teacher asked.

"You were discussing how humans needed to be put to death if they find us." a random student replied.

"WHAT" Ichigo replied standing up "That's utter bullshit. My Mom was human and she sure as hell didn't need to be put to death."

"I wonder what type off slut your mother was to spawn you, you orange haired freak." A guy with slicked back hair and some lip piercings said to the laughter of the class. Within a second the same guy's head was shoved into the flour with his ass sticking out into the air, and calmly sitting on his ass was a smirking black cat.

"Thank you for shutting up the annoyance Yoruichi, but next time, crack his skull." Ichigo said with a grin that scared most of his classmates shitless. Yoruichi then jumped onto Ichigo's neck and wrapped herself around like a scarf.

"Please don't fight anymore or I'll have to give you detentions."

"I didn't fight Yoruichi did."

"Oh. Well than, that's all right."

Ichigo, seeing the frightened expression of most of his classmates just smirked while he let his eyes blacken into that of his hollow's. Suffice to say that many of them would be having nightmares for weeks to come. From there the class finished in complete anarchy, everyone was gossiping on the scary ass kid with orange hair and the hottest girl they ever saw, of course without either of the subjects even knowing.

On the roof of the school sat the two objects of the school's rumor mill. "Hey Ichigo, why did you protest the killing of humans so much? I went to human school before coming here and I was constantly ridiculed, so why does killing them get you so angry?" Moka asked with a sad and curious expression on her face.

Ichigo looked off into the distance before replying "Moka you've already heard how my mother was human but I didn't mention one other thing. Until a while ago, I, was human." Ichigo turned to see her expression and was met with confusion, denial, sadness, and even a hint of madness. "My father was a monster but did a special family technique that essentially destroyed all of his powers. He was also the first one of our family to ever marry a human, so you can guess that they all thought I was going to be human as well, with a powerless father and a weakling human mother. Instead I was born with more power than an average human but less than the weakest of my family. I grew, got older, became an older brother, and finally caused the death of my mother. Accidentally." He added seeing her expression "But it all came down to a night where my two younger sisters were threatened and nearly killed that the block on my power was destroyed and I started down a path to became a monster to save my family. All humans are different Moka just as all monsters are different, so, do you believe me?"

Ichigo was met with a surprise hug and a jumbled mess off "Off course yes why wouldn't I"

"Hahahahahahah. Thanks Moka but slow down, I can barley understand you. Now lets get a drink I'm thirsty no wait" But it was too late as Moka had jumped up to Ichigo and started to bite his neck,_ "And now we wait. Know any good games to pass the time you two."_

"_**We good always spar."**_

"_No good, doing so would cause Ichigo to lock up and then Moka would notice"_

"_Wait she seems to be done already, we can continue this train of thought next time."_

* * *

_**And I found out how to make the line breaks, fuck yeah. Well people you know the drill by now, Review and Goodnight.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost 50 reviews people keep up the good work. Also how did you guys like my explanation of Ichigo's family, revealing what happened without any real specifics. But enough about that, onto the story!**

"Hey Ichigo, what happened to your little sisters?" Moka asked as the dazed look fell off her face.

"Well they got older, one thing I forget to mention is that when I became what I am my aging slowed down immensely. I am possible older than our teachers yet I still retain the attitude and physiology of a teenager, and I will properly age like this for the rest of my life. Though now I question you, OH immortal vampire."

"Well vampires start to age slow when they reach their prime in terms of power, for some it's when they're a little girl, others as an old man."

"That's interesting but what about all the myths surrounding vampires, such as holy water, running water, sleeping in coffins, being undead, and crosses seeing as how you have run around your neck?"

"Well any water touching us hurts us unless we put special herbs in the water but it otherwise doesn't bother vampires at all. With the coffins and undead parts that came from the fact we can survive wounds that would kill a normal person, because off that we were often put into coffins before we broke out and the myths started from there. Finally this Rosario seals off a majority of my powers and when it's taken off I become a real scary vampire."

"Wait, your personality changes when you use your powers, or to be more precise, any time when your power is unrestrained? That sounds like some form of split personality disorder." Ichigo said with a worried and thoughtful expression.

"Split personality disorder?"

"It's possible that your kind nature or your kinder instincts created a personality to exist when not fighting, but it could also hold true with the reverse." Ichigo said before mumbling to himself.

"Ichigo your kind off scaring me here." Moka said with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"What, oh I'm sorry Moka just lets get to class and deal with this later, besides I was just talking to myself.

- Scene Break-

"WOW, just look at the dorm. It's so"

"Cliche and stereotypical." Ichigo said as he looked at the building he was supposed to live in. The building was covered in cracks and cobwebs, the grounds had tombstones and dead trees galore. In other words it was a typical horror movie set. "So just because we're monsters we have to live in a building that looks like it came out off a horror movie. Also this raises the question that if we're supposed to learn how to live and interact with humans than why are all of the buildings and classes so lenient to monster preference instead of making us learn how to deal with human preferences instead? The entire school his contradictory at its most basic and seemingly primary rules."

Moka was looking at Ichigo as he started ranting about the school's faults and failings with a smile on her face as she thought about the fun they would have at school. Neither of them noticing a bruised and bandaged looking upon the two with equal hate and lust._ "I will get you Moka, and Ichigo I'll get you and your pretty little cat too."_ (A.N. I had to do it, it was just too good not to.)

- Scene Break-(Fear It)

Ichigo looked around his room and pulled out a marble with his family home/clinic and pulled out only his room and pushed it out of the marble. When he finished, the room had been replaced with his old room with the exceptions of the added kitchen area.

"That's better, now are you coming out Yoruichi?"

"Now Ichigo I think I'll just stay right here for the rest of the day, after all it's much better to be on top then it is to be on the ground." Without moving from her position around Ichigo's neck Yoruichi managed to make Ichigo blush. The second he did he realized something.

"Hey Yoruichi your personality his coming back to normal though it seams I'm still more used to your flirting than I was before.

"Oh, than I'll just have to try harder than won't I?"

Ichigo looked at her in mock horror "Please don't, I don't even want to know what you trying hard will be like if this is you going easy. But unto more important things, how do you think Sui-Feng and Nel are doing?"

"Who knows? Right now those two are breaking into all the necessary government buildings and faking all the documents we need once we get out of this school. It's a good thing that since most monsters don't have any form of identification that we could just slip in with that extra flyer you grabbed."

"Honestly they really need some form of security and identification process to make the school less easy to break into."

Yoruichi jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder and onto his bed as she started to casually lick herself clean "Well it's not like it matters to us anyway. If we really were in need we would just blow up the administrations buildings and just say our files were lost."

"Yeah but we would have to use human means so our scent nor remnants of our power remain for them to track. Also, why are we even discussing this?"

"Who knows?"

It was at that moment that Ichigo heard a scream in the distance, farther than any human but not for hollows who were built for their next meal. It was in the next moment that he recognized the voice of the scream. "MOKA" He shouted as he jumped out of his window, thankfully open, and started to run towards the scream.

"He left me behind. Oh well I'll just have to raid his cabinets for fish." Yoruichi said as she jumped over to the kitchen.

**WOO 70 Followers you guys ROCK! Note Capitals letters, very important. Also I have created a self-rule of at least 1000 words not much I know but I'm gonna try to increase that as I start to write more but no promises right now. PEACE**


End file.
